¿Quién es ella?
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: El título es la misma pregunta que Lex se hará para averiguar quien es Nessa, una chica que se encuentra... Léanlo y ya me dirán .
1. Encuentro inesperado

_Capítulo 1. Encuentro inesperado. _

Ciento cincuenta kilómetros por hora marcaba el cuentakilómetros de mi deportivo, apenas veía paisaje por los lados, los árboles se reflejaban rojizos y granates sobre la pintura metálica del coche. Miré el retrovisor interior y presentí que algo me iba a pasar, no sabía si era malo o bueno. Dejé de pensar y aceleré. Nadie en la carretera, podía más y lo hice. Doscientos por hora, una locura pero me gustaba la sensación de correr, los árboles de Smallville se volvieron líneas alrededor del asfalto, qué sensación…

Un coche estacionado en el arcén derecho, desaceleré y paré varios metros delante del vehículo. No parecía haber nadie en el interior ni tampoco en los laterales externos ¿Estaría abandonado? El coche en sí no parecía gran cosa, antiguo y algo descuidado, matricula bastante vieja y procedente de un pueblo bastante lejano al juzgar por su carácter.

El capó estaba abierto pero sin mal aspecto, seguí observando los alrededores hasta que tras la puerta interior vi a una chica. Yacía sentada en el bordillo, con el móvil en la mano parecía estar buscando algún número de ayuda. ¿Quién mejor que yo la podría ayudar? Aunque bien pensado quizás sería como la otra vez, una periodista que me obligó a hacer una entrevista.

-¿Hola? –pregunté distrayéndola. Se giró hacia mí, no me esperaba. No le pude ver los ojos pero parecía bastante guapa, cabellos negros y algo ondulados, las ropas no eran de una periodista, al menos eso me pareció.- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Hola… -saludó levantándose. Su cuerpo comenzó a agradarme.- Se me ha acabado la batería y no tengo ninguna de recambio. –salimos al asfalto, su piel era más clara a la luz del sol, aún así no podía verle el color de los ojos, llevaba gafas de sol. Su voz sin embargo era dulce y divertida.

Cogí el móvil y con solo una tecla llamé a mi mecánico privado, él haría la faena.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –miré sus ropas, no iban muy escotada pero sí atractiva.

-Nessa Donwell. –me tendió la mano y la cogí con gusto para saludarla más cortésmente.

-Lex Luttor. –dije sonriente.

-Menuda sorpresa, es un placer. –sonrió.

-Supongo que me conocerás por el apellido. –dije sabiendo que todos me reprochaban por el apellido de mi padre.

-No. Su nombre resonó mucho en Illaville cuando apareció hará unos años.

-¿Eres de Illaville?

-Sí. –se quitó finalmente las gafas dejando ver unos ojos azulados preciosos.- Vivía allí hasta hoy. ¿Puedo tutearle?

-Claro. ¿Si vivía allí donde lo hará ahora? –la curiosidad crecía en mí a medida que la miraba.

-En Smallville, de momento de alquiler en un piso a las afueras.

-¿Trabaja?

-Sí. Soy dibujante. He dibujado, pintado, producido y recreado series de ánime como Chicas de ciudad, Enamorada o Chico malo.

-Son series que han tenido gran éxito en metrópolis. Yo leía Girl Hentai ¿podría ser tuyo? –parecía como si dudara por un momento.

-Sí… casi pierdo el trabajo por publicarlo, solo está en cómic.

-¿Pierdes el trabajo? Pero si es muy bueno, aún lo leo de vez en cuando.

-¿En serio? –sonrió vergonzosa-

-¿Qué te ocurrió para que perdieras el trabajo?

-La productora me exigía una serie nueva para chicas y chicos de mayores de diecisiete, yo no sabía que hacer, me habían dado tres meses y si no hacía algo me echarían a la calle. ¿Qué hice? Renovar una historia que hice con quince años. Girl Hentai me supuso un gran reto ya que de infantil lo cambié a puro sexo. Fue un cambio radical para mí, pues en los demás no me atrevía a pasarme y en ésta derroché toda la lujuria guardada. ¿Pero porqué te interesa mi vida?

Quedé bloqueado, no supe qué decir, menuda pregunta.

-Estar hablando con toda una productora del dibujo no está nada mal, es interesante. –lo era realmente.

-Nunca me habían preguntado por mi vida, mi nombre solo sale en la carátula trasera de los comics y en la tele ni me nombran.

-¿No has llegado aún a tener el éxito completo?

-No, pero creo que nunca se llega a eso. Voy ascendiendo poco a poco, mejorando la técnica y logrando que cada día me sea diferente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Pues… -se sonrojó- Veintisiete. ¿Es aquel tu mecánico privado? –preguntó cambiando de tema e indicando por el norte un coche azulado.

-Sí. Él te lo arreglará. ¿Quieres que te lleve a Smallville?

-No se como te voy a pagar lo que has hecho en cinco minutos, me esperaré no te preocupes.

-Seguramente se tendrá que llevar el coche al taller. –dije una excusa para estar con ella un poco más.

-Pero si solo es un cambio de batería. No tardará en hacerlo.

-Como quieras.

El mecánico bajó del coche, venía preparado con unos alargues para pasar la corriente.

-Buenos días señor, señorita.

-Se le ha acabado la batería. –dije caballeroso.

-Entonces me temo que me lo tendré que llevar y ponerle otra nueva.

-¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. –comenté airoso.

-¿No hay otra opción? –dijo ella resignada.

-No. –negó el mecánico.

-¿Aceptas mi oferta? –pregunté de nuevo sonriendo galantemente.

-Sigo pensando que tú eres de los que hacen muy pocos favores a los desconocidos. –bien cierto era lo que decía, pero con ella haría una excepción.

Sacó la maleta del maletero sin apenas esfuerzo, ¿tan poco dinero habría ganado para no tener apenas pertenencias?

-Parece que no llevas nada. –dije cogiendo la maleta.

-Llevo lo preciso y lo que me queda.

-¿Lo que te queda? –pregunté extrañado mientras iba a mi coche.

-Cuando vivía en el piso me habían robado tantas veces que todo lo caro me lo robaban, ropa, alguna que otra alhaja barata, pinturas, cuadros, comics, todo. Por eso vivo de alquiler, así lo que me pueden robar es mínimo.

-Parece mentira que una dibujante como tú tenga esa vida.

-Es muy duro ser dibujante, no tienes vida propia sino la que una editorial te da.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-En la Ediccion Welf.

-Es prestigiosa esa editorial. –comenté-

-Sí, pero los sueldos son pésimos, muchas horas y muchos impuestos.

-De ahí tiene el prestigio.

-Sí –asintió de nuevo- Ahora en serio ¿porqué haces todo esto? Uno cualquiera me hubiera dejado tirada hasta que me pudriera en el bosque.

-Pero no soy uno cualquiera. –me metí en el coche cuando metí la maleta en el maletero. Subió al coche casi a la vez, su rostro se tornaba cada vez más preocupado y vergonzoso.

-Nunca me había subido en uno de estos. –comentó alucinada por mi coche.

-Ahora tienes la oportunidad. –se puso el cinturón como ejemplo, yo casi nunca me lo ponía y su gesto me obligó a hacerlo.

-Me da la impresión de que es poco habitual verte con cinturón.

Era la segunda vez que me pillaba sin conocerme. ¿Qué tendría esta chica que cada vez me gustaba más?

-Sigo pensando que no sé de qué modo voy a poder agradecerte todo esto. –comentó una vez arranqué y me puse en marcha.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada.

-Nadie da algo a cambio de nada.

-Buena frase –me dije a mí mismo. Algo en mí me hacía enloquecer, el corazón se me aceleraba cada vez que la miraba.- ¿Dónde está ese piso? –pregunté bajando de mi mente.

-Me dijeron que hacía esquina con el supermercado.

-¿Qué numero?

-El dieciocho, letra B.

-Allí te llevaré.

No muy a lo lejos se divisaban amenazantes nubes de lluvia y tormenta, habría que tener cuidado con ellas y más en verano.

-Menudas nubes… -murmuró comentando el panorama.

-En Smallville las tormentas pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas. Tornados incluso se pueden llegar a formar.

-Referente a los tornados… hace meses oí que un chico había salvado a una chica del interior de un tornado ¿Es verdad?

-Al parecer sí pero yo no me lo creí. –dije incrédulo.

Entramos en el pueblo y la chica comenzó a asombrarse cada vez más por la tranquilidad de la gente que paseaba por las calles, lo campechanos que pueden llegar a ser la gente y lo atractiva que estaba ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Que pueblo más bonito. No tiene comparación con Illaville.

-Illaville es un pueblucho de cuatro granjas y un centro en el medio, apenas de dos mil habitantes.

-Si… -asintió triste.

-Es aquí. –dije parando ante la puerta del piso en cuestión. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que aquel empedrado yaciera allí al lado del supermercado. La intuición me daba mala espina.- Toma. –le di una tarjeta con mi número de móvil y la dirección de la mansión.-

-¿Y esto? –preguntó extrañada.

-Por si te ocurre algo.

-Pareces frío –murmuró vergonzosa- pero eres más bueno de lo que creía. –Quedé sin palabras cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla, no me lo esperaba y mi rostro así lo decía.- Gracias- susurró abriendo la puerta.

Sacó la maleta ella sola y me saludó una vez estuvo en la acera, nunca podré olvidar su sonrisa. Tenía ganas de contarle mi encuentro a Clark, él seguro que me escucharía, o a Lana, así que no aparqué lejos y me fui al café donde yo mismo tenía acciones.

_Espero que os guste y que me enviéis reviews con vuestras opiniones y críticas. _


	2. Una chica muy peculiar

**Capítulo 2. Una chica muy peculiar.**

-Buenas tardes –saludé entrando contento y satisfecho de mi buena obra de caridad. No había demasiada gente ya que los estudiantes aún no habían salido de clase, sin embargo Lana estaba allí, preparando las tazas y platos para la muchedumbre.

-Hola Lex ¿Cómo tú por aquí? –saludó ella siempre con rostro feliz y ocultando tras sus ojos la tristeza de su vida.

-Bien, demasiado bien. –me senté en la barra.

-¿Te ha ocurrido algo alucinante que me quieras contar? –rió.

-Sí. Me he encontrado a una chica muy…diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Una periodista?

-No. Una dibujante de cómic profesional.

-¿Sí?

-Tenía el coche averiado y yo me he prestado para ayudarla. Al parecer vivía en Illaville pero ahora vive una calle más atrás, sobre el supermercado.

-Parece que has entablado una buena amistad con ella. Y las últimas chicas que han pasado por tu casa lo único que querían era quitarte el dinero.

-No la veo mala chica. Maja, atractiva, sincera, bella.

-Me parece que cupido ha pasado por tu lado. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Luego, ahora no.

-Bien, dentro de poco llegará toda la juventud de Smallville.

-¿Cómo es que no estás en clase?

-Quería preparar esto, siempre se me hace eterno por eso quiero adelantar faena. Luego le pediré los apuntes a Clark.

-Cada vez le dedicas más tiempo a esto. Tendrías que buscar otra persona que estuviera al cargo.

-No hay suficiente beneficio como para contratar y remunerar a otra persona.

-Ya veremos… -dije para mí.- Me pondré un café.

Me sentía tan extraño que hasta yo mismo quería ponerme un café, aquella chica se había clavado en mí tanto que no la podía olvidar, su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

………

-Bien, es aquí. –dije mirando la puerta con la letra B en la parte superior.- No parece un lugar muy acogedor.- llamé a la puerta y esperé impaciente.- ¿No me abren? –volví a llamar más fuerte. La hoja de madera maciza se abrió lentamente dejando ver a un tío bastante inteligente aunque algo borracho.

-…hola… -saludó abriendo la puerta.- ¿Eres la nueva inquilina?

-Sí, me llamo Nessa. –le tendí la mano pero él ni se inmutó. Me dio mala espina.

-Mi compañero estará a punto de llegar. Te hemos dejado el estudio para ti, como eres dibujante…

Al menos un poco de cortesía. Me llevó hasta la puerta. Un olor asqueroso salía del váter, seguramente no lo habrían limpiado desde que se instaló. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una cama rota en la pared y un escritorio con una pata de menos, lleno de telarañas y bolsas de basura rodeadas de moscas.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunté cada vez más furiosa.

-Tu habitación. –dijo riendo.

-¿Mi habitación? Yo aquí no me quedo. –dije enojada yendo hacia la puerta de salida. Justamente en ese momento estaba bloqueada por el otro inquilino. Su rostro estaba drogado, los ojos se le salían de las órbitas, pálido como un muerto y casi sin comer que estaba, se le veían los huesos.

-Dios mío…

-Menuda piva. –dijo mirándome con perversión. Paré las manos que se acercaban a mi cuerpo.- No te vamos a hacer nada muñeca, solo vamos a jugar un rato contigo. –la puerta de una de las habitaciones mejores recogidas estaba abierta y me llevaban hacia ella.

-Por favor… -dije con voz temblorosa.

………

-¿Se puede? –pregunté subiendo las escaleras hasta el desván donde Clark trasnochaba.

-Claro, pasa Lex. –dijo él tumbado en la hamaca mientras dejaba de balancearse.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Me siento extraño. He conocido a una mujer y no me la puedo quitar de la cabeza.

-Lex y sus romances ¿en qué lío te has metido ahora? –bromeó.

-En ninguno. –sonreí- Solo que he dejado a una mujer en un mal sitio.

-Ahora eres tú quien actúa de superhéroe. –en el momento en que escuchaba a mi mejor amigo sonó el móvil, miré el número, no lo conocía ¿quién podía ser?

-¿Sí?

_Miré extrañado como la mirada tranquila de Lex se volvía angustiada, preocupada. _

_-¿Dónde estás? –preguntó exaltado- ¡¿Maniatada?! ¡¡¿Medio desnuda?!! –quedé perplejo del rostro cambiante de Lex, se volvía protector y me hacía gracia.- Ahora mismo voy con la policía. _

-Debo irme. –dije yendo hacia las escaleras.

-¿Es algo grave?

-Me temo que sí. –bajé los escalones de dos en dos y cuando estuve abajo estaba el sheriff hablando con los Kent.

-Lex, quería hablar con usted. –dijo el policía hablándome con serenidad.

-Ahora no puedo agente, necesito que me acompañe.

-¿Qué pasa Lex? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Intento de secuestro y violación. Avenida Goodrig número dieciocho, B.

-Enseguida voy.

-No, ya. –dije tajantemente.

_Me sorprendió la facilidad que tenía Lex para mandar, propio de él. Interesado por la novia secreta fui tras el coche patrulla del sheriff, quizás podría ayudar a salvar a la damisela. No corrí mucho pues el paso para mí era lento cuando ellos iban acelerando cada vez más por el asfalto, nadie me veía a aquellas horas de la noche y más en un pueblo como Smallville. _

No podía llamar a nadie porque la legión de policías de élite de propiedad mía estaba en la Metrópoli y seguramente tardarían demasiado en llegar, tarde tal vez. Subí con el sheriff junto a una arma, la tenía legalizada y nadie me podía decir nada. El silencio era roto por los gritos, éstos cada vez más angustiados que pedían auxilio. La furia podía conmigo, me daban ganas de entrar haciendo estallar la puerta con una patada pero la tranquilidad del sheriff me lo impedía.

………

-¡¿Qué has llamado a la policía?! –gritó el borracho montado sobre mí y dándome un puñetazo en la cara. Sentí la sangre resbalar por la barbilla, me dolía el labio y lo único que podía hacer era apretar los dientes por que estaba maniatada y sin poder delatarme.

-Hay que salir de aquí. Si nos encuentran seremos pastos de las cárceles de Metrópoli. –dijo el drogado con un toque de inteligencia en su primitivo celebro.

-Nos la llevaremos, saldremos del país y ya no nos podrán encontrar. –vi como a mi brazo se acercaba una jeringuilla con un líquido blanquecino en su interior. –no te va a doler… -susurró a medida que sentía el flujo en el interior del cuerpo.

Una sombra negra fue lo que vi tras el cristal que separaba la habitación de la terraza, el vidrio se rompió en mil pedazos y supe quien era. Me tapé con el brazo como pude para que los trozos no me dañasen, cada vez la visión me era más borrosa, aún así tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mirarle a los ojos y contemplar sus ojos azules.

_-…Clark…-fue lo que dijo antes de quedarse dormida. ¿Cómo, de qué me conocía? Lancé a uno que parecía borracho contra la pared, se desmayó. El otro se levantó de sobre ella y la amenazó con el arma que hasta ese momento en el bolsillo llevaba._

_-Si te acercas un paso más la mato. –dijo sin piedad alguna en sus ojos. _

_Me concentré en el arma y ésta salió ardiendo, podía quemar objetos y demás con los ojos. _

_-¡¿Cómo lo has hecho?! –exclamó asustado.- Es igual, pronto acabaré con ella. –dicho se esfumó como un lagarto, ágil y rápido, tan camuflado que no lo podía ver. _

_Tenía que irme, el sheriff y Lex intentaban abrir la puerta cerrada y no me podían ver. _

Al entrar la vi y casi se me partió el alma en mil pedazos, apenas la conocía y ya sufría por ella. Me acerqué, no parecía drogada, solo el labio le sangraba, las ropas estaban rotas y el sujetador se le veía. La cogí mientras el policía detenía a uno de los agresores, estaba medio dormido y en la pared.


End file.
